Beneath this glassy surface
by Com.LylaShepard
Summary: Sarah is new to aquatica, she finds love but is the cost too high. set in the events during the movie. rated m for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

2 months ago …..

Its my first day as a shark wrangler at Aquatica Research facility. The plane is just coming to a stop next to the floating island known as Aquatica. I can see lots of people milling about on the walkways with some that look like they are leaving. As the plane stops the side door opens to a small blonde woman with a pixie cut, and has a massive smile on her face.

"Hi, you must be Sarah, I'm Janice but everyone calls me Jan. If you'd like to come with me ill give you a tour and show you to your quarters."

She reached into the plane and grabbed my bags and turned to leave. I hopped out behind her, to follow on. We reached a gate that required a key code for access. When we made it to the main walk way Jan pointed to someone swimming in one of the pens.

"That is your partner Carter Blake, as you can see he is wrangling a new shark and most likely about to show off doing it." I looked into the water a saw a blonde man with red trunks on, and no protective gear other than what looked like mesh gloves.

"He does it without any kit on? Isn't that against a company policy or something?"

"it would be but Carter is know for not playing by the rules, so he doesn't listen."

Just as we were watching I saw the fin of a tiger shark in the same area, and heading towards carter with speed. We continued on towards the main entrance and stopped a a square jetty.

"This is where we keep the test sharks, we have 3 of them 2 first generation and 1 second generation female. Beneath this glassy surface, a world of gliding monsters. Its pretty scary stuff huh?" after this we wandered into the main structure and stood in the elevator.

"living below is like living in space. You don't get very many mistakes. There are 3 sub levels. Sub-level 1 is living quarters, 2 is wet lab and workshops and 3 is engineering and air locked wet entry. Ill show you to your quarters first and then to where you'll be working."

"okay thanks." The elevator shuddered to a stop at the first level and Jan opened the gate.

"altogether there are 22 rooms most are empty but roughly 10 are taken so you have your pick really."

"I don't really mind just as long as its comfortable." We stopped in front of a room and decided that it was mine we went in and placed my bags down, then it was down to sub-level 3 to meet carter and for him to show me the rest of the ropes.

Present day…..

"So Russel Franklin is flying in tomorrow with Susan and the test will be the day after." The day after? That's 3 months early.

"Jim, Bringing in the sharks ahead of schedule is a bad idea, its 3 months too early!" I had to voice my concerns as this was ridiculous we were no where near prepared.

"I know, but this needs to be done. Everyone needs to be top of their game for this nothing can go wrong." Jim wasn't very reassuring and he was one of the lead doctors. "Carter and Sarah you need to prep the Gen 2 and dose her up with the serum. And get all your gear ready for the test."

We both stood up and went to go get changed and ready for the long day ahead of us.

"Sarah" carter stopped me just before I walked into my room.

"yeah?"

" I know it'll be hard but we have to do our best no matter what our opinion is."

"I know we'll be fine. Lets get ready then"

half an hour later I was ready in my wet suit and was heading to the elevator to go down to engineering. I just stepped on the elevator when scoggins caught up with me.

"Hey Sarah."

"Hi Tom."

"Where are you heading to now?"

"Engineering." There was then an awkward silence. "Are you going to engineering too?"

"No."

"You do realise that your going all the way down just to go all the way back then?"

"Yeah I do, I just wanted to catch you real quick."

"What for, Tom?"

"I was just wondering if…. Maybe….. I…."

"What is it Tom?"

"Would you go out with me?"

I was not expecting that. Where the fuck did that come from. How the hell am I supposed to reply to that.

"um I'm not really looking for anything like that right now Tom, so I'm sorry but No."

I looked up from my feet when I finished speaking and saw his face fall with hurt. Thank god the elevator came to a stop otherwise I feel like the silence would kill me.

"I'll see you later Tom." I left before he could reply. I feel awful, he is such a nice guy, just not the one that I am interested in. Oh shit I wont be able to act on it either without upsetting Tom because I said I didn't want that. I've really stuck my foot in it now.

"You alright Sarah?" god that made me jump out of my skin.

"Jesus, Carter you scared the crap out of me."

"sorry I didn't mean to, come on lets get some work done."

"Yeah what do we need to get ready?"

"well we need to dose the Gen 2 today so as soon as jim brings the serum down, we will enter through the wet entry and put it into the shark then that'll be our job done for today."

"okay well lets get to it."

After a long day I was ready for a shower and bed, I was about to act on that when Brenda strolls into my room.

"Hey Sarah so look its susans birthday tomorrow, so we are planning a surprise party for tomorrow night, you in?"

"absolutely, sounds like fun."

"Alright so be ready and up on the surface by 7,then we will call Susan up. I'll see you then , bye."

"Bye."

And with that Brenda waltzes back out, and now it was time for my shower. After a very long nice and hot shower I was getting ready for bed when carter knocks and enters.

"Hey Sarah."

"Hi, you alright?"

" yeah yeah im good I just wanted to see if you were alright after earlier?"

"what happened earlier."

" I know that Tom asked you out and that you said no."

"okay?"

"and I was just wandering…."

"carter I swear to god if you try and change my mind because he is your friend, I will feed you to the sharks myself."

"no that isn't what I was trying to do, I was just wandering why?"

"I told tom the reason why."

"yeah but that isn't true is it?"  
"you're right it isn't."

"then whats the real reason?"  
"well…." It was now or never I should just tell him that I like him right. " its because…" fuck im sweating im going to need another shower. " I like…" okay this is it deep breath. " I like you." I close my eyes scared of the reaction it will conjure from him.

" Sarah?"

I wouldn't do it im not goning to look at him, I know what I will see there.

"Sarah look at me?"

I knew it he's going to let me down easy, I can feel it. that's when I feel his hand on my chin bringing my face up. I feel brave enough to open my eyes and when I do, I feel his lips slightly brush against mine, a touch so soft I would have thought it was a dream. Except I kmew it wasn't.

"Sarah I like you too."

"you do?"

"yes ive been looking at you for two months and now I know you feel the same, well it feels great!" he threads his fingers into my hair and tilts my head up with his other hand. He softly presses his lips to mine, so softly that i could barely feel it, but it still felt amazing.

"right, well now that we have that cleared up what do you wanna do now?"

"well i was just gonna go for a shower and bed, you can join me if you like?"

"i won't say no the that." the smile that appears on his face is devilishly handsome and with two dimples on either side give him a very cheeky look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, sorry its been so long since I've updated its been a hectic year, but thank you for holding on and your support its greatly appreciated, if you guys have any pointers as to what you want to see or ways to improve just inbox me or leave it as a comment.**

 **Thanks again guys, you're the best.**

I wake up with the biggest smile on my face. Did last night really happen, by the sounds of it he's in the shower, which makes it a resounding yes that last night was not just my imagination. It exceeded everything id thought it would be. I still cant believe that it happened.

"Is it a good guess that I put that smile on your face?"

of course I had been too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice Carter coming out of the shower.

"would you be mad if I said no" a little teasing wouldn't hurt.

"come here you little minx" carter charges me and jumps on top of me pinning me down

"are you gonna apologize?"

"for what?" aw hell its so hard to not tease him when he reacts so much and to my benefit

"really… you don't know what for? I think I may have to punish you for that." He pulls my top up and starts tickling my ribs. Damn him he knows my weakness. I try to hold out I really do but the cute boyish grin on his face has me caving faster than Usain Bolt running 100 metres.

"okay OKAY I surrender please just stop, ill wet myself" I love how playful and not awkward this is, is it bad that I thought it would be awkward. What am I even thinking about this for I have the most handsome guy at my beck and call all ready for me to ravage him. I reach down and grab onto the knot of his towel and with a flick of the wrist got rid of it completely. There he was laying on top of me gloriously naked and hard, standing to attention.

"seems you have a problem down there."

"seems I do its quite a a hard situation, maybe you could give me a hand?"

"I don't know.. I mean if it's a hard one it might take a while."

"from now on we have all the time in the world a future without end." Why does he make my heart melt like this, its too soon to admit I might be falling for him right. I reach down and wrap around him feeling the drop of pre-cum coming from the tip, then I do something so out of the ordinary for me I bring my thumb up to my mouth and lick the pre-cum off whilst staring directly into his eyes, they flash with a primal hunger that I've never seen before.

"that is the hottest thing ive ever seen sarah." I blush slightly before I regain my confidence, before I think twice I pull my top over my head and slip my panties down. He reaches his hand down between our bodies and hovers over my clit I can feel him there but he isn't doing anything, he's teasing me on purpose. Well two can play at that game I grab his cock and squeeze whilst slowly gliding my hand up and down, I cant help but feel proud when he groans. Its then that I feel him finally touch me and god its good he rubs my clit in circles teasing but giving me some precious friction that im crazy, I start to lift my hips off the bed chasing his hand but he backs away.

"please….. Carter please just give it to me…."

"what do you want sarah…..you have to tell me for this to work"

" I want your cock and I want it now"

"who am I to keep a lady waiting" he lifts both my arms above my head pinning them into the matress, he shifts so that he has both in one hand then guides himself to my entrance. I can taste it the pleasure that im about to feel, just the thought of whats to come has me shaking and close. Then slowly so painfully slowly he enters me. I free my hands from his hold and grab onto his bum and push him all the way in, his groan of approval vibrates all the way through him. It feels so good. He finally starts to move and settles into a relentless pace, if he keeps this up I wont last long.

"sarah we need to be quick."

"ok… carter please."

"ill give you what you want." I reaches between us and circles my clit sending electrical currents shooting through my whole body my eyes close and I feel like fireworks are setting off behind my eyelids.

"sarah ….oh god …so …. Good" I feel carter finish off inside me, never in my life have I felt so sated and calm, im just coming down from my happy glow when I feel him pull out I wince at the loss that I feel inside just from that small loss of contact. He smiles over at me knowing what's going through my head.

"come on buttercup, time to get ready"

"what for?"

"the suits is coming in a few hours, and we need to prep."

"you mean need to prep, im not the one who needs to get the tiger shark ready."

"yes but if you stay like that all naked and sexy then ill never leave this room so… we both need to get ready." He leans down and kisses me and before I can deepen it he pulls away.

Carter is already on the main deck talking with the crew who are bringing the shark in I hover around to listen in, and god does he sound sexy when he speaks in Spanish. I wnader further around and notice a plane docked in the hangar, this must be the new suit. I watch as a tall willowy woman with brown hair gets out first and hugs Jan, then a man rounds the plane from the looks of his clothes he must be rich. I watch as the brunette makes her way inside the get leaving Jan with Mr Franklin, she walks to carter and the two talk for a few minutes. They talk with ease and familiarity, jealousy courses through me when she reaches out to touch his arm, I cant help the frisson of pride that courses through me when he shakes her off, her face falls but she recovers quickly.

"that's Dr Susan McAllister the lead researcher here." I was so engrossed in my people watching that I hadn't notice jim sneak up on me.

"wow shes pretty amazing if she set this in motion."

"why don't you ask what you really want to ask susan." Am I really that easy to read that people can tell what im thinking by them jut being around me.

"is there a history?" even though I asked the question im not sure I want to know the answer.

"there was but that ended months ago long before you got here."

"what happened?"

"that isn't my story to tell, but for now id suggest we get to work, we shul dbe ready by tomorrow night right?"

"yeah the sharks are looking good no aggressiveness apart from when they get fed, but don't you think its weird that they'll only eat other sharks and hunt in packs?" id noticed a trend over the past few weeks that isn't normal behaviour for sharks, the question has been burning in my mind for a while but there was never a right time to ask.

"that's fine just get back to work" I took note of his change in demeanour,it was slightly harsh and defensive. Jim walked around to where susan and carter were stood and whispered in her ear, she looked in my direction with a face as hard as stone. She and jim excused themselves and made their way over to the elevator. Carter wanders over to me.

"what was that all about?" im not sure what to say to his question because quite frankly I didn't know.

"I don't know but I don't have a good feeling about this."

"itll be fine all we have to do is get the sharks where they need to be."

"I know, you make it sound so easy. So whats with you and the doc?" I tried to sound non-chalant about it but I guess my face betrayed my jealousy.

"nothing, why you jealous?"

"do I need to be" god could I sound more like a crazy girlfriend….. whoa im not his girlfriend am i?

"not at all, come on ets get some lunch we have a busy day ahead of us." He kisses the top of my head and guides me towards the elevator. As sweet as it is the uneasiness within me is setting like concrete in my stomach.


End file.
